rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronin's Drag Race All Stars (Season 1)
Ronin's Drag Race All Stars is a fan made series created by MisterRoninSushi. 10 returning queens from past seasons of Ronin's Drag Race compete for a spot in the "Ronin's Drag Race Hall of Fame" and a cash price of $100,000. The season was announced on February 3rd, 2019, with the cast revealed on February 17th, 2019. The season premiered on February 18th, 2019. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Ronin's Drag Race All Stars :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant placed in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy. The contestant won $10,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant placed in the top two, but did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant received critiques. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"All Star Variety Show" '''Summary ''Part 1: The All Stars enter the workroom one by one. Jethicca LeBeaut is first, confused about why she didn't win season 4, but ready to snatch the All Stars crown. Bahari Uzuri is next, followed by Hana Cherry. The three girls joke about all being from separate seasons, arguing about which was the best. The girls are shocked when Lora Zy walks in, with a complete glow up from Season 3. Noel Noir does a comedic "villain" entrance. Jethicca is overjoyed when she sees Phaedra Finesse walk in. Miami Bitch is shaded by the other queens for being too over-the-top. Jordan Lilac enters the workroom and the season 3 girls unite and kiki with each other, annoying the other girls. Camille Noir appears as a threat to the other girls, but Noel is mostly excited to be competing alongside her drag daughter. The last queen to enter, Siren, causes a massive stir in the room, and most people consider her to be strong competition. Once all the queens are gathered, it's time for a reading challenge. Bahari's blows are too soft, Phaedra's came across as too mean, while Lora and Siren landed some seriously good reads. However, it's Jethicca who unleashes an endless stream of hilarious roasts, winning her the mini-challenge, and giving her another reading challenge win after season 4. The queens are then faced with their first main challenge: an All Star Variety Show where they must showcase their talents and show off to the judges, the other queens, and most importantly a live audience.'' ''Part 2: In the workroom, Noel approaches Siren almost right away and talks about how she was upset with the way things ended on their season. Siren reveals in a confessional that she has not really spoken to Noel since season 1 due to drama from that season. The two girls agree that they should leave the drama in the past. The season 3 girls do their makeup together, forming a tight bond. Jethicca asks Phaedra if she wants to create a season 4 alliance, and she confesses that she's nervous about her talent show performance. Phaedra tells her that they'll have to wait and see how things play out. When it comes time for the variety show, Siren nails a high-energy lip-sync performance, but Jordan thinks she played it too safe. Lora starts out her voguing routine very strong, but her ankle buckles during the performance and she falls to the ground. She keeps a straight face and finishes the routine successfully, but the other queens are worried for her. Bahari shows off some crazy tricks with fire, Phaedra pulls out some impressive gymnastic moves, and Jethicca does her stand up routine, all three of which sit well with the crowd. Camille surprises the other queens by attempting to sing, and although she misses a few notes in the beginning, she finishes the song with a positive reaction from the audience. Hana plays a sweet but simple song on a guzheng. Noel hits the stage as an ice queen, and rips off several layers of clothing while lip-syncing, all of which explode with fake snow that scatters around the stage. Jordan Lilac does an interesting performance that has everyone confused: she brings out two basketballs and dribbles them on the runway while she lip-syncs. It ends up being quite impressive, and she finishes off the routine by scoring two swishes into a basketball hoop from across the runway. The crowd cheers for her. The variety show ends with Miami, who wears a strange outfit choice as she does a comedic magic act gone wrong. The act doesn't score many laughs, but it's incredibly charming to the audience. After the audience leaves, the safe queens are announced: Camille, Siren, and Phaedra. The rest are up for critiques.'' * Guest Judge: Mel B * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Jethicca LeBeaut * Mini Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks. * Main Challenge: All Star Variety Show - Showcase your talents in front of a live audience, with your choice of performance. * Top Two: TBA * Main Challenge Prize: TBA * Bottom Two: TBA * Lip-Sync Song: TBA * Lip-Sync Winner: TBA * Eliminated: TBA * Farewell Message: TBA |'All Star Variety Show' |} Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons